notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eärnil II of Gondor
' Earnil II', the son of Siriondil and thirty-second King of Gondor (T.A. 1945-2043), was one of the South Kingdom's greatest Warriors. His military exploits rescued the realm in one of its most dire emergencies. In T.A. 1944, during the struggle against the Easterlings in the Wainrider War, King Ondoher of Gondor took the Northern Army into battle near Morannon. There, the Dúnedain suffered one of their worst defeats. During the fray, the Wainriders slew Ondoher and both of his sons, Artamir and Faramir, forcing the scattered remnants of the Gondorian force to flee southward. The Wainriders then stopped to celebrate their victory and savor the prospects for plunder and conquest in the South Kingdom. Meanwhile, Earnil II and Gondor's Southern Army met and crushed a huge army composed of Easterlings, Variags, and Haradrim in South Ithilien, securing Gondor's southern flank. Turning northward, Earnil II and his victorious troops force- marched into North Ithilien, gathered many of the scattered groups of Ondoher's force, and surprised the Wainriders during their celebration. The ensuing rout was called the Battle of the Camp. Earnil's army utterly annihilated the Easterlings, driving the few survivors into the Dead Marshes and the arid fields of Dagorlad, ending the Wainrider War. A year of political turmoil followed (T.A. 1945), for the issue of royal succession was clouded by the demise of both of Ondoher's heirs. The Steward Pelendur ruled during the interregnum, despite the claim of King Arvedui of Arthedain (Ondoher's son-in-law) mat he should take the throne of the South Kingdom. Pelendur refused to support Arvedui's assertion, turning instead to Earnil, whose ancestry and popularity led to his election. Earnil II fostered an economic and military resurgence in Gondor. The army and fleet were rebuilt and merchants prospered. By T.A. 1973, the South Kingdom was better off than at any time since the Great Plague. Still, Earnil's realm could muster few men for far-flung wars, so when Arvedui of Arthedain asked for military aid for his war against the Witch-king of Angmar, the Dunedain of the South took nearly two years to send a fleet northward. Earnil appointed his eldest son Earnur to command the armada that sailed from Pelargir in T.A. 1974. This great force landed at the Grey Havens the following year, but arrived too late to save Arthedain from the Angmarim. Joining with the Elves of Lindon, Earnur's mission became one of revenge. His army proved victorious at the Battle of Fornost (T.A. 1975), decimating the Witch-king's horde and ending the infamous scourge operating out of Angmar; however, Arthedain was already destroyed. When Earnur returned to Minas Anor, his father Earnil n presided over the last remaining Dúnadan Kingdom. Arnor was lost until it's resurrection under Elessar at the end of the Third Age. Earnil II felt the sting of the Witch-king's ire once again in T.A. 2000. The Nazgul attacked Minas Ithil and laid siege to the beautiful mountain city for two years before it finally fell. The King never retook the town, which was known thereafter as Minas Morgul. It was a bitter symbol that haunted the last years of his reign and scarred an otherwise brilliant career. Principle Items: The following items were the hereditary possessions of the Kings of Gondor. All of them, except the "Helm of Elendil" were lost when King Eärnur disappeared in TA. 2050. *Crown-helm of Gondor — (Helm of Atanatar) white (mithril alloy) helmet of High Helmet design, shaped like a high, pointed dome applied with jewels. *Helm of House Andúnië - A númenórean war-Helm of the High Helmet design, a stylized high dome with two applied wings of Sea-birds.This was the Helm of Elendil and the original crown of Gondor. *Mace — (Mace of Anárion) mithril-inlaid eog Holy Mace topped with an inset aquamarine. The gem glew upon wielder's mental command and, depending on the level of concentration, could emit a bright beam that shone afar The mace was a originally a slaying-weapon when used against Sea-drakes, Kraken, or Fell-turtles and was used as the sceptre of Gondor. *Shield— (Shield of Anarion) gold-and silver-inlaid black ithilnaur shield. Set atop the black metal field, the silver inlay formed the symbol of Gondor: the White Tree and the Seven Stars. References *MERP:The Mannish Races Category:Dunadan Category:Third Age Category:Gondorian Category:King